Two Bites are Worse Than One
by kula224
Summary: Ouran's doing another halloween event! whats in store for Aura this Halloween ? read and find out! TwinsxAura OC Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing filled the dim candle lit hallways. Finally stopping for breath a girl about 15 with beautiful black hair and sparkling green eyes had her hands on her knees panting heavily, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest at a fast rate she then put a hand on her chest hoping to steady her heart beat.

Finally regaining the normal flow of oxygen in her lungs she looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary she started to think about what made her run in the first place...

5 minutes earlier...

Haruhi and Aura walked down the creepy hallway, Haruhi leads the way holding a torch shining in the direction their walking in. The School decided to do another Halloween challenge this time it was "Who is the braviest Girl " and the boys were to scare them the rules were if you left school you lose and you had to stay in school till midnight then they'd announce the winners.

So far almost all of the girls had ran home screaming and only a few girls were left including Aura and Haruhi so far they ran into 3 traps, about 6 things jumped out at them which were not pretty, Aura was startled the most and Haruhi had to calm her down then they would laugh it off.

"You doing ok?" Haruhi asked looking back at Aura.

Aura seemed to be weary and cautous of her surroundings her green eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed corridor almost like a cat.

Aura was about to answer but she stopped her pupils shrank and she started shaking.

"Whats wrong? "

Aura shakily raised her hand to point behind Haruhi, confused she looked and what she saw made her freeze in spot and drop the torch.

There was a cloaked figure standing there he was wearing a jigsaw mask ( jigsaw from SAW ) was holding a knife covered in blood.

" Hello Aura Hello Haruhi wanna play a game? "

Screams and pounding footsteps echooed the hallways as Aura and Haruhi ran in different directions into the darkness.

*normal time*

Aura shuddered at the memory that was the scariest thing she's seen all night, taking one last deep breath to calm herself she looked around around the hallway hoping for a sign of Haruhi and frowned in disappointment to not find her.

She was about to start her search for her friend when a movement in the corner of her eye made her stop she turned to see a opened door that she didn't notice before.

Suddenly a dark figure peeked out from the door frame then another followed peeking from behind the first their eyes stood out most they were golden and seemed to glow and sparkle they were almost...hypnotizing.

The shadow figures stepped back into the room a hand left beckoning her with a finger without thinking as if her body moved on its own she walked into the room.

Aura stopped in the middle of the room its was a small room, there were large windows covered by curtains, there was a sofa, a coffee table and other furniture with exspensive ornaments.

"Glad you could join us Aura..."

Aura gasped and turned around clutching her chest to see two boys who were in the school uniform had spikey orange hair, golden eyes and were identical. She sighed in relief.

"Hikaru Kaoru you scared me "

They chuckled " Aww we didn't mean to " they took a step foreward.

"So what are you two doing here? I thought you'd be thinking of ways to scare the remaining girls "

"Since nearly all the girls are gone home scared out their wits and Haruhi is hard to scare so we got bored" They said taking another step forward so now they are next to her.

"you two are bored easily you know that? " Aura smiled and they chuckled. " Guess we are "

"Anyway I got to go and find Haruhi and I'll let you boys do what you gotta do " Aura said and was about to start walking but one of them grabbed her wrist she looked back at them confused.

"We already know what we're gonna do " They grinned like cheshire cats.

Aura cocked her head " and what would that be? "

"Playing with our favoroute toy..." The twin holding her wrist pulled her into their arms holding her protectively wrapping their arms round her waist. Aura gasped her cheeks going bright red.

"W-what a-are you d-doing? "

"Its ok Aura just relax..."She heard a twin say from behind her the voice was a deeper meaning he was Hikaru. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder Kaoru did the same but Hikaru seemed to get closer to her neck.

Aura's POV

W-what are they doing? was the first question that came to my mind I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he nuzzled it, Kaoru was doing the same but more gentle and patient I froze feeling Hikaru's lips on my neck he was kissing it softly I closed my eyes. Was this really happening?

My eyes snapped open when I felt a prick pierce the skin on my neck I panicked and shoved them off.

"Get off! " I yelled shoving them off stumbling backwards my hand clutching where the prick was in shock.

"H-Hikaru! I told you to wait till I was ready too! " Kaoru scolded his brother

Wait? wait for what?

"I'm sorry Kaoru..." Hikaru looked up I gasped his normal golden eyes full of fun and michief were now glowing red full of hunger and want, he was grinning a evilly two pointed fangs stuck out of his mouth they had a bit of red on them. Is that...my blood?

He licked it away. "She smelled so good I couldn't help it"

I took my hand away from my neck and looked at my hand shaking there was a dot of blood on it.

Hikaru and Kaoru are...no they couldn't be.

"She does..." Kaoru looked at me smirking his eyes glowing blood red and fangs visible " its so...refreshing " They grinned at me their eyes hungrilly looking at me.

Regaining my senses I got up, ran for the door opening it and slamming it shut then bolted down the hallways till I was out of breath and stopped to rest which seemed like the hundredth time. I looked behind me sighing relief to see no one I took a step forward suddenly bumping into something...or someone.

" H-Haruhi? " I timidly asked.

"Surprise..."

I froze then looked up to see Hikaru grinning.

"Fancy running into you here "

Letting out a shriek I jumped backwards bumping into something again, it wrapped its arms around my waist.

"Surprise.." I heard Kaoru slyly whisper in my ear.

Now I was scared, so scared that tears began to well up in my eyes and a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh dear I think we scared her " Kaoru said softly resting his chin on my shoulder then a finger snaked under my chin and lifts my head to meet Hikaru's hypnotic red eyes which made me blush meaning more blood rush to my cheek...and my neck.

I found myself unable to look away from his red eyes he leaned forward and kissed my tears away then I felt Kaoru's lips on my neck making me flinch in fear then a hand stroked my cheek.

"Relax..." I heard a seductive voice say in my ear his hot breath tickling my ear before i could protest I felt a painful prick on the left side of my neck as he sunk his fangs into my neck I groaned in pain causing more tears to build up and pour down my face Hikaru kissed my tears away again while Kaoru was sucking hungrily on my neck. I felt Hikaru hot breath near the right side of neck knowing what was gonna come I braced myself, he kissed my neck then whispered into my ear.

"Just relax ok..." Then he sunk his teeth into the right side of my neck wincing at the pain I could feel myself get weaker by the minute.

After a minute or two the pain seemed to dull and felt like they was just kissing my neck but was sucking hard making me moan, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I was pretty sure they could hear it too, they were both feasting on my blood so much that I was exhausted infact my legs were giving way luckily the twins had their arms around my waist preventing me from falling and keeping me on my feet.

It seemed like eternity before they finally removed their bloodied mouths from my neck I tiredly opened my eyes to look at them to see them wiping their mouths smirking at me.

"Aura you are-"

"-The best we ever tasted"

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment. musting the last of my energy I managed to stutter.

"W..why...me?"

My vision blurred and the scenery was fading the last thing I heard before submitting to unconciousness was:

"Because your ours Aura, our toy and we don't want anyone playing with you besides us..."

Everything went black...

Aura's eyes snapped open and jolted up breathing fast she looked around registering her surroundings she sighed in relief. she was in the club room.

it was just a dream...

"Nice of you to wake up..."

Aura turned and what she saw made her blood turn cold.

The Hitachiins sat next to her Grinning with blood stained fangs and glowing red eyes.

"We were just getting Hungry..."

End


	2. Small little Epilogue!

"What did you do to her! You evil devilish Twins! "  
>"We thought we'd make an...improvement..." The Twins chorused evilly and both rested one hand each on a Downcast Aura's shoulder, her fringe covered her eyes and covered her seeming pale pace from the freaked out European.<br>"She was perfect the way she was! Aura! My lovely daughter! Speak to me! " Tamaki pleaded to her while Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as their eyes glinted with a scary tint of red.  
>"Aura~ Lets show 'Daddy' Our improvement~ "<p>Ever so slowly Aura began to raise her head, Tamaki looked eagerly hoping she was alright,why was she so pale? she looks like death! "Aura..tell me whats wron- " His voice cracked and shattered as his lilac blue eyes met a pair of...blood red eyes and a pair of bared long..fangs, he fearfully looked up at the evil Hitachiins and was frozen in fear seeing identical fanged smirks and sparkling red eyes.<p>

Blood curling screams echoed the halls as the three lunged at the Host club king..silencing their secret. 


End file.
